Was It a Dream?
by lunadog116
Summary: Alex falls asleep one night and dreams, but was it a dream or was it a bad memory. Alex revist a moment from his childhood that comes back to haunt him. Things that will  stick with him the rest of his life and it's not just in his head.


Was it a Dream?

Title: Was it a Dream? (30 seconds to mars)

Songs quoted: Strawberry fields forever, Hey Jude, Let it Be ( The Beatles)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy everything belongs to Shondra Rhimes and Abc

Summary: Alex falls asleep one night and dreams, but was it a dream or was it a bad memory.

Alex lays on his bed and he begins to fall asleep after a long day at work. He rubs the many scars that le across his body. he can only close his eyes and try not to think about it, he begins to sing, "Living is easy with eyes closed misunderstanding all you see"

Alex begins to fall into a deep sleep where he begins to dream, well not really dream more like haunted memories.

In his Dream:

It's a normal night in the Karev household In Iowa, In a home where downstairs lied a bar.

In the house there are only two bedrooms one master bedroom and one small bedroom.

Alex shares a room with his little brother Aaron. They Both have their own beds but usually Aaron ends up in Alex's bed haunted by their mothers scream from her being beaten by their father.

Was it a Dream?

"Alex" what Alex says in a gruff voice, "can I sleep with you tonight please," No, just go to sleep once your asleep you'll be fine.

I won't be fine Alex, I'm so scared every night. I'm scared for mommy she's being hurt. I just want a feel safe for once please just for tonight.

Alex looked at his brother and saw the tears roaming down his face. He knew how he felt he wanted to feel safe as well but he had to protect his little brother.

Ok come on over but just for tonight.

Thank you Aaron says while crawling under Alex's covers with a smile on his face.

A that moment both Alex and Aaron hear their mother's scream to get louder than usual. They hear pots and pans being thrown around some of them they can hear hitting something most likely their mom. Then they heard him say " I'm going to teach you a lesson by going after those things you call your sons...

No they didn't do anything leave them be their your sons too, " I know and that was the worst mistake of my was bringing them into this world, do you know what's worse? She begins to shake her head, "they have you as their mother"

Their mother begins to cry and watches her husband head towards the boys room.

The footsteps of their father begins to get louder as he approaches the door.

Aaron hide, "where? I don't know where," Aaron says with a cry

Under my bed hurry up

Their dad begins door when he enters, "get your ass up"

Alex begins to get up slowly.

"Where's the other one?"

What other one?

At that point Alex's dad hits with a closed fist across the face hard enough to knock him on the ground.

"Now get your ass up before I do it myself." Alex struggles to get up but manages to.

Where is he? " I don't know", Don't play dumb with me boy or I'll do it again, now where is he?

I'm not telling you, hit me all you want bit I won't let you touch Aaron.

"Oh is that so... Well then things might just begin to get worse... Take off your shirt."

Their father begins to remove his stud belt from his pants, Alex begins to take his shirt off having blood dripping down his face from being hit.

At that point Alex's mother walks in the room, "Please stop Michael he didn't do anything leave him be. "Shut up women", he slaps her clear across the face with an open hand. " I suggest you leave". She leaves the boys bedroom without looking back.

Was it a Dream?

" I'll give you one more chance boy! where is he''

I'm not going to tell you.

Ok then, "face the wall," Michael throws Alex against the wall, "What" You heard me.

Michael grabs the metal part of his belt and begins to whip Alex with it across his back. While whipping him he says over and over again:

" You have your mother to thank for this she's a defiant little whore just like you but you're not a whore because your just a piece of shit that has no right to live."

Alex bites his lip trying to keep himself from screaming and saying something back.

Aaron is trying himself from screaming too, a scared little boy feeling his own kind of pain while he hears the whips begin to get louder.

"I'm right hear daddy please don't hurt Alex anymore, Michael stops whipping Alex and Alex looks back to see if their dad heard the small voice coming from under the bed. "I didn't tell you to look back Alexander", Michael gives a final and big whip on his back before moving on to find what was under the bed.

Michael pokes his head under the bed and yanks Aaron out.

Do you want some of this boy! Aaron shakes his head no. "you speak to me when I'm talking to you."

Daddy I don't want you to hurt me. "Oh I'm going to do more than just hurt you..."No don't you dare touch him you pathetic coward !", Alex was afraid of what he just said he knew there would be consequences but he had to say that. Alex was still facing the wall.

Michael grabs his belt from the dresser and approaches Alex but instead turns around and whacks Aaron with it on the arm, Aaron begins to cry, "Cry baby"

"I'm done here tonight, I can't stand to look at you two anymore". Michael leaves the room as if he has just excepted a great reward.

Alex and Aaron look at each other with a sigh of relief. They hear their bedroom door close then the front door.

It's safe for now.

Was it a Dream?

Aaron look at his brother with a sad look, Alex your bleeding a lot. Alex turns around and sees his back that has several lines of blood across his back that look painful.

" I know buddy, hand me the towel and the Neosporin and that towel and I'll clean up but first let's get you cleaned up.

Aaron hands Alex the towel with the Neosporin. Alex applies water to the towel and gently puts pressure on it then he applies the Neosporin.

Ah ah ah!, Shh I know it hurts it should go away soon. Alex looks at his little brother and thinks to himself that it was his fault not Aarons that he got hit.

Alex finishes cleaning up Aarons arm. It wasn't bad it probably won't even scar.

Alex, "yeah", Why didn't you tell daddy where I was? " I didn't because I didn't want you to get hurt."

Ba.. but I'm hurt when I see you hurt. "I know how you feel buddy, I feel that way all the time." Will the feeling go away?

Alex didn't want to lie to him he wanted to be honest but he couldn't stand to see him like that, "It will in time."

"Let's go to bed", ah ah ah Alex begins to say in a soft voice while he applied the Neosporin to his back.

What is it? "it's just my back I'll feel better in the morning.

Alex knew he would be in far more pain and it won't just go away overnight. he struggled to get to his bed but manages to get on his bed. Alex sleeps on his stomach because his back hurt so much, having his brother sleeping right next to him.

Goodnight Aaron, "Goodnight Alex."

Alex? "yeah" I can't sleep I'm too scared. Aaron says this with a whine

Do you know what helps me fall asleep? Aaron shakes his head no, when I was little and scared mom always sang to me and it helped me a lot. "Do you want me to sing to you?" "Yeah," Ok just close your eyes.

Alex starts to sing:" Hey Jude don't make it bad take a sad song and make it better..."

Alex didn't want to admit it but he was scared too.

Was it a Dream?

Alex begins to wake up from all this and he begins to shout, " Your pathetic I hate you, I hate you your not my father."

Alex is unaware that he's actually saying this out loud and not in his dream.

Meredith and Derek overhear what Alex said.

What the hell?"

You should go and check on him see if he's ok.

"Derek it's just a nightmare."

It probably is but go I need to get up and go to work in a couple of hours I need some sleep.

Meredith starts to get out of bed but before she hears him let out a big scream. This time both Meredith and Derek get out of bed.

They start to walk toward and into Alex's room.

Alex are you ok? " Mom he whipped me my back hurts all over. He hit Aaron on the arm I tried to stop him but I couldn't." Alex begins to cry.

Meredith looks at Derek with a confused look.

"Go along with it, but let me see if I can help."

"Alex are you ok?"

"Don't hurt me daddy please don't hurt me."

I won't hurt you I promise.

Alex show me where it hurts mommy can help. Alex starts to take off his shirt.

Oh my god! Meredith looks at the many scars that are across his back and she begins to cry. She stops crying when Alex screams again, "ah ah ah!"

Meredith wake him up, "I...I can't do that to him." Wake him up and tell him it was a dream. "Derek it wasn't a dream, look at his back. " I know I see that he's in pain in there it will be better for him if he wakes up.

Was it a Dream?

Meredith begins to shake Alex and tells him to wake up. Alex wakes up confused at where he's at for the moment.

"Mer what are you doing in my room?"

You were having a bad dream, Was it a dream?

Alex shakes his head no.

Meredith places her hand on Alex's shoulder," Do you want to talk about it?"

Not now please not now.

"You should get some rest." I can't every time I close my eyes I picture him whipping me, I'm to scared to fall asleep.

"Alex, What happened maybe if you talk about it you'll feel better."

It won't make feel better Mer, Alex starts to cry I was only trying to protect my little brother. I didn't deserve to get hurt Just because I didn't tell him where Aaron was hiding.

"you did what you thought was best for Aaron, It's unfortunate that you got hurt and I'm sorry for that. For the record you acted like a father toward Aaron when you guys were kids, You'll be a better father than your father ever was.

Meredith looked at his scared back for one last time.

When I was little and too scared to fall asleep my mom would sing to me till I started to fall asleep. I started to do it with Aaron to help him out.

Derek is standing at the door way hearing everything that is being said he wanted to help but he wasn't sure how, he just stands by the door in silence.

" Do you want me to sing to you till you fall asleep?"

Alex thinks in his mind that this was stupid but he knew it would help him sleep. " I guess you can"

What song do you want me to sing? " Doesn't matter" Meredith begins to sing when I find myself in times of trouble mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom let it be..." Alex begins to fall asleep when he does Meredith and Derek leave and goes back to bed. "you have a nice voice" Derek says with a laugh. " no mocking me." I hope he's going to be ok Derek says "me too"

Was it a Dream?

I hoped you liked this, this is my first fan fic :)so I'm trying to get used to it.

Please review and be nice


End file.
